Liam McBain
'''Liam Asa McBain '''is a fictional character on the ABC and Prospect Park soap opera One Life to Live. He is the son of Natalie Buchanan and John McBain. He was born on January 11, 2011 and was believed to be Brody Lovett's son. Storylines In 2010, Natalie Banks Buchanan finds out that she is pregnant, but is unsure if the child's father is biologically her on and off boyfriend, John McBain, or her one-night-stand Brody Lovett. Natalie gets a paternity test which shows Brody is the father and refuses to tell John. John and Natalie then get back together to raise "their" baby. Although John's ex lover, Marty Saybrooke who is mentally unstable, tries to tell John, but fails. Natalie then decides she is going to tell John about who the baby's true father is before Marty can, but goes into labor. She successfully gives birth to a baby boy and they name him Liam Asa McBain, after his great grandfather. Natalie then decides that she is not going to tell the truth about Liam being Brody's son since Marty gets locked up in a mental hospital and cannot tell John. On Valentine Day's, John and Natalie have a double wedding with Natalie's sister (Liam's aunt) Jessica Buchanan and Liam's "true" father Brody. During the wedding, Natalie's father Clint Buchanan reveals to everyone that Brody is the true father. John leaves Natalie and begins to date Kelly Cramer. Brody and Jessica also break up, and both feeling lonely, Brody and Natalie get back together. Brody forgives Natalie and he begins to bond with his "biological" son. In Spring 2011, Marty is released from the mental hospital and reveals to her shrink that she switched the DNA test, so Natalie and John wouldn't get back together, and Liam is in-fact John's son. Natalie, wanting to see what Marty is up to, listens to the tape. When Natalie learns that Liam is John's son, she races to tell him. What she doesn't know, however, is Marty has gone over the edge and is having a breakdown. When Natalie arrives at Liam's apartment, Marty has already stabbed John's lover Kelly Cramer. Natalie, however, doesn't find Kelly and goes to the roof of John's apartment after reading a note Marty wrote, pretending to be "John", saying that he was up there. On the roof, Natalie confronts Marty about switching the DNA test. Marty pushes Natalie off the roof and kidnaps Liam. Natalie is fine and Liam is rescued, but due to Natalie's brain injury, she forgets what she heard on Marty's recording. Marty leaves Llanview and Natalie and Brody continue their relationship, leaving everyone to still believe Liam is Brody's father, but what no one knows is that Brody has also listened to the tape and knows John is Liam's real father. Brody doesn't tell Natalie and proposes to her and she accepts. On their wedding day, Liam's great aunt Tina Lord reveals that Liam is John's father. Natalie leaves Brody and tells John. Brody, overwhelmed with emotions, kidnaps Liam. John and Natalie find Brody and he hands Liam over to his true father and mother. John and Natalie then begin to raise their son. In March 2012, John leaves Llanview to go to to take down mobster , the man who killed John's sister (Liam's aunt) Theresa. John continues to talk to Natalie and Liam through the phone and they both can't wait until he comes home. However, in August, Natalie receives a letter from uncle Todd Manning which contains a picture of John kissing another woman named . Digested, Natalie leaves Llanview and takes Liam with her and head to London to get away from John. John tries to go to London to see Liam and Natalie, but Natalie had taken John's passport with her, so he couldn't go to England. Natalie then files a restraining order against John so he can't see Liam. Natalie then sends a letter saying that she has moved on in her life with someone new (who is Cutter Wentworth) and that if he really loves Liam he should leave him alone. Category:Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:McBain Family Category:Balsom Family Category:Lord Family Category:Buchanan Family Category:Children